Der Schwarze Reiter
by Snakeface319
Summary: Während zu Eragons Ehren ein Fest in Farthen Dur gefeiert wird,entgleitet ein weiteres Ei Galbatorix Fingern. Ein weiterer Reiter außerhalb der Kontrolle des Königs ist geboren. Dennoch hat er mehr erlebt als Eragon, wird auch er sich den Varden anschließ


**Der schwarze Reiter**

_Disclaimer: Keine der Charaktere, Orte oder Ideens aus Eragon gehören mir und sind geistiges Eigentum von Christopher Paolini_

_**Zwei minus eins macht eins**_

Als Eragon sich aufhiefte um aufzustehen, lächelten seine beiden Freunde Murtagh und Arya vor Erleichterung und auch die Hexe Angela lies einen Seufzer hören. _Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht, Kleiner _sagte Saphira. _Ich auch!_ schickte Eragon ihr zurück. Obwohl er doch noch sehr schwach war, zeigte er diese Schwäche nicht nach außen, aber dennoch blieb seinen Freunde sein wackliger Gang nicht verborgen. Jeoch war ihnen nur zu gut bewusst, dass er seine momentane Schwäche nicht preisgeben durfte, denn er hatte sich in dieser Schlacht nicht nur Freunde gemacht, sondern vorallem viele Feinde. Nun wusste Galbatroix, dass Eragon sich ihm wohl kaum anschließen würde.Der Verlust seiner Urgal–Armee dürfte dem falschen König zusätzlich noch wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube vorgekommen sein.

* * *

Als Eragon und Arya eingehakt nebeneinader hergingen und durch die Gänge von Farthen Dur schlenderten, hörte er lautes Hämmer und Rufe. Alamiert wollte er schon in Richtung des Lärms entfliehen, doch wurde er von Arya zurück gehalten. „ Nicht Eragon bleib hier, es gibt nichts zu befürchten. Die Geräusche stammen nur von den Handwerkern und Zwergen, welche eifrig ihre Stadt reparieren. Und " nun lachte sie schelmisch „ sie bereiten ein großes Siegesfest für dich, den großen _Du Suvandar Freohr _". Eragon wollte schon ein Wort des Einwades einbringen, doch Arya legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen und zog in schnell weiter..

Während in Farthen Dur ein großes Fest zu Ehren von Eragon, dem Schattentöter gefeiert wurde tobte Galabtorix regelrecht in seinem Palast in Uru'bean. Der König konnte in seiner blinden Wut nur an eines denken, Rache. Die Varden hatten es erneut geschafft in bis aufs Blut zu reizen und ihn lächerlich zu machen. Zusätzlich waren auch noch seine Urgal – Armee und der Schatten Durza gefallen. Pah! Auf den Straßen wurde sogar schon herumerzählt, dass der neue Drachenreiter mächtiger als er, der Herrscher des Imperiums wäre. Trotzdem musste sich Galbatroxi seine Niederlage eingestehen, denn um das Imerium vor übergriffen der Varden und ihrer Verbündeten zu schützen, hatte der König von überall Truppen abegezogen, selbst die Wachentrupps welche die zwei übriggebliebenen Dracheneier beschützten wurden dezimiert.

Als der König nun vor sich hin lamentierte und seine nächsten Züge plante, schlich sich ein Mann durch die kalten, düsteren Gänge des Königspalastes, gut geschützt durch die Schatten.

Plötzlich kamen ihm eine Garnison Wachen entgegen gerannt, doch schienen diese ihn nicht wahrzunhmen. An einer Ecke angekommen spähte er um diese herum und dabei trat sein Gesicht ins Licht. In Wirklichkeit, war er noch kein Mann. Nein sondern mehr ein Junge, maximal siebzehn Jahre alt und dennoch bewegte er sich lautlos durch die Gänge. Sein Gesicht war recht markant und doch waren ihm einige jugendliche Züge geblieben. Sein Antlitz wurde teilweise von einem Oberlippenbart und einem Kinnbart bedeckt, wodurch man ihn hätte älter schätzen können.

Viele nannten ihn Schattenläufer andere schimpften in Dieb, doch wer er wirklich war, verriet nur, das Schwert das von seiner Hüfte baumelte und der Schild der seinen Rücken bedeckte. Doch die Leute hatten schon recht, er war ein Dieb, aber doch nur um sich über Wasser zu halten.

Immer tiefer führte ihn sein Weg, tief in die Abgründe unter die schrecklichen Gemäuer von Uru'bean. Doch sein Ziel war immer noch nicht leicht zu erkennen. Nur wer wusste was sich hier tief unter der Erde verbarg, konnte erahnen, was der Fremde im Schilde führte. Das er es überhaupt so tief hinab geschafft hatte sprach schon für ihn, doch nun war er an sein größtes Hindernis gestoßen.

Hier öffnete sich der Gang und wurde breiter, zudem war er gut ausgeleuchtete, so konnte er sich nicht in den Schatten verstecken. Vor ihm prangte eine große Stahltür und jedem der sie erblickte wurde klar, dass nur etwas sehr wertvolles hinter diesen Toren versteckt sein konnte.

Langsam blickte der Junge um die Ecke damit er die Menge an Wachen, die vor der Tür postiert waren, zählen konnte. Es waren drei zur linken und drei zur rechten Seite der großen Stahltür postiert. Doch war dies keine normale Wachgarnison, sondern ein eigens eigerichetete Sonderkommando

So nun schauen wir einmal welche Wirkung _das _auf die Spezialeinheiten hat, dachte sich der Junge leicht schmunzelnd. Leise kramte er in den Taschen seines Umhangs und zog zwei Metallkugeln aus dessen Tasche hervor. Vorsichtig rollte er die Kugel über den glatten, schwarzen Mamorboden. Schnell fiel den Wachen die eigentümlichen Metallkugeln ins Auge. Schon hatten sie angebissen, als die Soldaten die Kugeln in die Hand nahmm platzen diese plötzlich auf und verströmten einen weißlichen Rauch. Sofort fielen die Männer bewusstlos um und auch die noch an der Tür postierten Schergen des Königs entglitten der Realität. Auf leisen Füßen und möglichst unauffällig schlich sich der Junge nun in Richtung Tor, dabei geschwind die Fackeln auslöschend, um seinen Rückweg zu sichern. Kaum hatte er den Schlüsselbund vom Gürtel einer der Wachen gestohlen, sperrte er die kleine Tür in der Stahltür auf. Bedächtigt drückte er gegen diese in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht quietschte und somit seinen Aufenthalt verriet.

Zu seinem Glück schienen die Angel der Tür geölt zu sein und seine Anwesenheit blieb unendeckt. Der junge Mann stand nun in einem riesigen Raum, obwohl es war ja doch eher eine Höhle. Trotzdem ließ sich erkennen, dass diese künstlich entstanden und von Steinmetzen verziert worden war. Einzig das fahle Licht von Fakeln erhellte die drei Wege, die sich vor ihm auftaten. Links und rechts dieser Wege führte es nur tief hinab in den Abgrund. Weiter hinten im Raum erkannte man drei Altare, die jeweils von einem Lichtkegel, der von oben durch die Decke schien, erleuchtet wurden. Ein der Altare war bereits leer, doch auf den anderen beiden Lagen große ovale Steine, leuchtend wie Opale. Einer war zinnoberrot und stellte die Leuchtkraft eines jeden Rubins locker in den Schatten, der andere tief schwarz wie die Nacht von einem leichten Netzwerk von graune Fäden überzogen. Schnell hatte der Junge das Ziel seiner Reise in diesen Abgrund gefunden. Blitzartig eilte er den letzten Weg entlag, zielstrebig auf den schwarzen Stein hinzueilend.

Angekommen nahm er den vermeindlichen Edelstein genauer unter die Lupe. Die leisen Flügelschläge, die in der Dunkelheit der Höhle zu hören waren missachtend. Der Junge festigte seinen Griff um den Stein und ließ ihn sanft in seine Tasche gleiten, doch als er sich umdrehte erkannte er plötzlich welche Gefahr sich herangeschlichen hatte, ohne das er es bemerkt hatte.

Hinter ihm baute sich der schwarze Drache Shruikan auf und auf dessen Rücken saß Galbatorix selbst, mit wutverzerrten Gesicht und schrie: „ Leg den Stein zurück und ich lasse die sofort sterben". Die Brenzlichkeit der Situation war dem Junge ins Gesicht geschrieben, er musste schnell handeln. Es gab nur einnen Ausweg Flucht oder Kampf ,und Flucht war hier eindeutig die bessere Entscheidung. Kaum hatte er jedoch fertig gedacht, kam ihm auch schon eine Stichflamme aus grünen Flammen entgegen geschossen. Schnell zog er sein Schild und hielt es schützend vor sich. Obwohl sich der schwarze Schild stetig erhitzte konnte er lange genug dahinter verharren, bis dem Drachen die Puste ausging und er Luft holen musste. Dies nützte der Junge aus um sich blitzschnell unter dem Bauch von Shruikan durchwälzte und ihm dabei mit seinem Schwert einen kräftigen Hieb gegen die unbepanzerte Innenseite seines Oberschenkels gab

Der plötzliche Schmerz lies das riesige Wesen hochfahren, wobei Galbatroix beinahe aus dem Sattel gefallen wäre. Dies gab dem Jungen genung Zeit sich tief in die Gemäuer und deren Schatten zurück zu ziehen, dorthin wo zu wenig Platz für den schwarzen Drachen des Königs war. Dennoch hatten die Stacheln des wild herumpeitschenden Tieres eine tiefe Wunde in seine linke Gesichtshälfte verursacht. Er rannte und rannte, immer weiter bis er an den Tunnel kam, der ihn in den Palast geführt hatten.

Immer schneller wurde er und erst als er schließlich mehrere Meilen außerhalb von Uru'bean war traute er sich seine Schritte zu verlangsamen, jedoch richtete er seinen blick immer wieder gen Himmel, denn er fürchtete, dass Galbatorix ihn auf seinem mächtigen Reittier verfolgte. Erst als er tief in den nördlichen Regionen des Buckels war ließ er sich zu einer Rast nieder. Behutsam den schwarzen Stein umfassend.


End file.
